


no place like home

by summerdayghost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: At this point Kate had lost count of the times she’d seen Seth strung out.





	no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of seeing someone you’re not sleeping with naked. This is more than 100 words.

At this point Kate had lost count of the times she’d seen Seth strung out. Hell, she’d lost count of the times that she had helped him get there. Finding veins was getting harder and harder but it turned out Kate had a knack for it. Sometimes talents were curses rather than blessings. Most qualities of Kate’s, as it turned out, were curses.

This shouldn’t have been any different than any of the other times Kate had returned home— no, not home. Every time she caught herself calling these places home Kate threw up a little bit in her mouth. One day her real home would just be another house in Texas to her. She was worried that day might have already passed even if she would never admit it to herself.

This shouldn’t have been any different than any of the other times Kate had returned to the motel to find Seth passed out. Except this time he wasn’t wearing any clothing. Considering their current lifestyle nudity shouldn’t have been the end of the world. He was teaching how to be a good little criminal after all, how could she be afraid of a little skin? But it still made her deeply uncomfortable. Something about it made her reality a little harder to avoid.

In the end she covered him with a blanket. Seth didn’t even stir. Hopefully tomorrow he would be embarrassed but Kate couldn’t picture it. He was likely beyond embarrassment (even if he wasn’t beyond anger and pettiness).

The most terrible part of this whole thing was that Kate knew deep down she still hadn’t seen Seth at his worst. She hoped to God he wouldn’t ever get to that point, at least not while she was still around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
